


I'm Sorry

by Darkandstormyyy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based off the script lines joshua "messy" rush leaked, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, anyone up to fight disney with me please i am weak ill need backup, i know this isnt how the end gonna turn out but id thought id at least write it, im still a mess over am being canceled, save andi mack come on they didnt deserve it, tyrus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkandstormyyy/pseuds/Darkandstormyyy
Summary: "I'm Sorry""I was probably deluding myself away anyway"The atmosphere around Cyrus and Tj felt very cold. Cyrus called Tj saying they needed to talk. They were just sitting on the bench on the park, the silence between them heavy. The last time Cyrus was at the park he saw Kira and Tj on the swings together. He could only see Kira face but she looked happy so he just turned away and decided he won't go back. He has other places Tj hasn't ruined yet.Also can be known as a one-shot based on the lines that Josh leaked.





	I'm Sorry

The atmosphere around Cyrus and Tj felt very cold. Cyrus called Tj saying they needed to talk. They were just sitting on the bench on the park, the silence between them heavy. The last time Cyrus was at the park he saw Kira and Tj on the swings together. He could only see Kira face but she looked happy so he just turned away and decided he won't go back. He has other places Tj hasn't ruined yet.

Cyrus didn't have a plan. He gave up on waiting for Tj to apologize. He learned from Buffy that now everyone liked to apologize or hear the words, and he knew from experience that Tj was like that. That aside he knew he needed to talk. So why not exactly three months since the last time they talked, not like Cyrus was counting or anything.

"So," Tj says, breaking the silence. "It's been a while."

"You could say that." Cyrus looks over at Tj. He looks the same except for his hair, unkept and free of gel. 

"I wanted to call," He says, never looking away from the ground. "But I just don't know how to explain this."

"You could of at least tried"

"I know," Tj says, "Kira made me"

"You had to do it?"

"I know that doesn't make sense"

"Then make it, Tj"

Tj didn't know what to say. These last few months were hell for him. In the hallways Kira made him walk with her and her friends. Everyday Buffy would give him the death glares and Cyrus would ignore him. Kira didn't understand his dyscalculia and didn't get as excited at his C's like Cyrus does. When he got his first B in math she didn't care and all he wanted to do was run up to Cyrus and see the look on his face. But he didn't. Instead, he just folded it and shoved it into his bag. He fucked things up.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes. Not moving and not acknowledging the other. The only movement is their hands to wipe away the tears and the movement of the birds surrounding them. Cyrus took note of how pretty of a day it is. Such a waste spending it like this, he thinks to himself. After more minutes in silence Cyrus finally speaks up.

"Look, for the last few months, we haven't spoken. It doesn't look like you are ever going to apologize or tell me what happened. So maybe it will best if we keep it like that."

"Cyrus I-"

"Tj, what else are our options. I want you to be happy but I also want myself to be happy and I just can't be."

"If this is still about costume day I-"

"It's not just that," Cyrus says. He takes a big breath and wipes the tears off of his face. "I like you, Tj. I've known for a while now. I wanted to tell you that before we go our separate ways."

"Cyrus listen-"

"And I always had a hope that you would like me back but now that you're with Kira that was all in my head."

"I'm sorry," Tj says, but he can tell that Cyrus wasn't listening. He was just letting go of everything that he was holding back.

"I was probably just deluding myself anyways" Cyrus begins to go on and on about how he hopes that Kira and Tj are doing good together and to make it easier on Cyrus they can't be friends for a while. To Cyrus, it feels like he goes on for forever before remembering that he has to breathe. 

"Are you going to finally listen to what I had to say"

"I'm afraid of hearing what I already know," Cyrus says, wiping off the tears from his face.

"I'm not with Kira," As Tj says that Cyrus looks at him confused. "We were never together."

"You guys sure seemed like it."

"She made me. Blackmail actually."

"She was blackmailing you," Tj nods. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, keep the apologizing to me," Tj says and to that Cyrus gave a small chuckle. "But she was. She knew something I wasn't ready for yet and used it as an advantage. I was her puppet.I'm sorry that I ignored you for those months. She didn't like me being around you."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem that fond of anyone friends with Buffy," Cyrus says.

"That wasn't the reason, Cyrus," Tj says. His hands were shaky and his palms were sweaty. He realized that he's only ever come out to Amber. He never told Kira, but she somehow knew already. She tormented him saying that he could have made their friendship disappear in seconds. Boy was she wrong. "She knew that I like you”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“And if it's okay with you I would still like to be friends with you. Maybe one day in the near future something more. I understand if I have to build your trust again but I swear you are never going to lose me again.”

“I would love that,” Cyrus says as he looks over and takes Tj hands and interlocks their fingers. For the first time while sitting on the bench they both had smiles plastered on their faces. They just start to catch each other on the things that have happened in the last few months.

“Guess what, I got a B on my last math test.” Cyrus' eyes light up and he nearly tackles Tj into a hug. They both start laughing and they just stay there for a bit.

“I’ve missed this, Teej”

“I’ve missed this too.”

So they just sat on the bench for hours. Before now Tj would have sworn that he was going to lose Cyrus and Cyrus thought the same thing. Kira almost got what she wanted all along, to break the two up. They have already been through a lot but the positive outweighs the negative. Besides, neither knows how they would love without each other.

“Cy, it's gonna get dark soon. You ready to go home.” Tj says. Cyrus shakes his head no as he reached his hand over and interlocks their fingers.

“No, not yet”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading this! please tell me if you liked it I love constructive criticism and I hope you guys have a wonderful day.


End file.
